GEKIRANGERS NEO
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: Crossover/Fusion with Seto No Hanayome. This is years after the end of ZKD. Gou Tsukuba is the son of Kenzaki Tsukuba/Kamen Rider Garoh and is at a beach on a mission when he meets his future bride. Action, Adventure, Humor and WAFF all in one! BEAST ON!


**GEKIRANGERS NEO**

Gou Tsukuba was currently walking along near a beach. He was a peculiar looking boy despite his Asian appearance. He had shoulder length silver hair that was a bit messy at the top and pulled back into a ponytail to mimic the appearance of a wolf's tail. His eyes were storm blue but held a feral gleam. His clothing comprised of a purple T-shirt and blue jeans along with black leather boots. He wore a brown leather vest over his shirt with six pockets on it, 3 on each side, and carried a black backpack that hung from his shoulder on one strap. On his right wrist was a silver bracelet that had a golden dragon's head ornament with a purple crystal in the centre. On his left wrist he wore a bracelet with a wolf's head ornament.

Gou was 15 years old and was in high school. He attended the Titans Academy, which was an exclusive school. The school itself was built on an island.

Currently, it was summer vacation so he decided to go on a lone trip. No one else was with him. Well…almost no one.

"Hey, Gaki!" exclaimed a voice. "Why don't we stop and enjoy the scenery?"

Gou rolled his eyes and looked down at the dragon-themed bracelet. "Zanryujin, you just want to ogle at the girls." A pair of girls clad in bikinis ran past.

"Yes, I do! So why don't you just enjoy summer like a normal kid!" the bracelet snapped.

"I'm not exactly normal," replied Gou. "Besides…I want to hone my skills better."

"Then do that some other time!" Zanryujin retorted. "This is summer! Enjoy yourself."

"I can't," responded Gou. "This is important. I want to be as good as mom and dad."

Zanryujin, if he could, he would roll his eyes.

Gou was now far from the beach and standing on some rocks. He looked towards the sea and smiled. "Now smell that ocean air."

"I can't," responded Zanryujin flatly. "No nose."

"Well, that's what you get for sealing yourself in a bracelet," replied Gou.

Zanryujin was about to retort sharply when Gou saw something. "Hey, what's that?" He narrowed his eyes to see a girl with light brown hair swimming fast like she was…running away from something. He reached into one of his vest pockets and pulled out a pair of binoculars. He looked through them and realized what it was. "Kuso…"

There was a creature with skin that looked like it was made from stained glass. It resembled a large eel but the rest of its body was submerged under water so he couldn't tell how big it was. He did know he had to stop it.

"Fangire," muttered Zanryujin. "Gaki, ikuzo!"

Gou saw a motorboat and knew what he had to do. He ran towards it and pushed it into the water before climbing in and starting the engine. "Start! Start damn it!" He pressed the ignition button repeatedly and at the 4th pull he was able to get it working. "Yes!" He then took the boat for a ride towards the large Eel Fangire. "Oi, Fangire! Humans aren't on the menu!"

The creature looked took see the boat coming at it and before it could avoid a possible collision, it got hit. The impact threw Gou overboard and into the water. He kicked his legs and waved his arms to keep himself afloat as he watched the boat speed away. "Oh, this is just great," grumbled Gou sarcastically. "Whoever owns that boat is going to be pretty angry."

"I think we have other things to worry about, Gaki," responded Zanryujin. "That thing is coming back."

Gou looked to see the Eel Fangire swimming at him at full speed with its teeth bared. "_I'm going to eat you up!_" it roared.

"Fat chance!" growled Gou. "Zanryujin, Archery Mode!" The bracelet glowed and transformed in a crossbow with a dragon's head ornament. It was equipped to his arm. Gou aimed and fired several energy arrows but each shot missed as the Fangire dodged. "Zanryujin!"

"Hey, I'm just shooting! Your aim is crappy!" Zanryujin snapped.

"OH SHIT!" both Zanryujin and Gou shouted before the Fangire smashed right into them. Gou got hit in the head and nearly lost consciousness. Instead, he was disoriented and started to sink into the water. Zanryujin reverted back into a bracelet.

As Gou slowly sank into the water, his last thoughts were, '_I never even got a girlfriend…_' and, '_Maya-chan, mom and dad are going to be upset about this…_'

As he was about to loose consciousness he saw a figure swimming towards him. He recognized the figure. '_That girl…_' He then noticed something peculiar about her. She didn't have human legs. '_Wait a minute…a fish's tail?_' Before he could wonder anymore, he saw black.

* * *

"Hey, kid! Wake up!" a gruff voice shouted as Gou felt someone shaking him. He opened his eyes and came face to face with a middle aged man with short crew-cut hair, scars all over his face, and very angry eyes.

"ARGH!" Gou screamed as he scrambled away. He looked around. "Where am I?" He looked outside and his eyes widened. "We're underwater!?"

"Hey, kid! Are you okay?" the same gruff voice spoke and Gou turned towards the man who was dressed in a plain green robe. Gou looked around and realized he was in a hall. Lined up in two rows were men, very scary men, like the ones his mom and dad would catch. They were glaring at him. Of course, there was also a beautiful woman in a purple kimono with short shoulder-length blue hair. She reminded him of Raven a bit.

"Hai!" Gou answered as he got on his knees and bowed. "Thank you for saving me!"

The scarred man spat in disgust. "I didn't save you. My daughter did."

"Daughter?" Gou blinked and Gou saw her again. The girl. "Oh?"

"Oh!?" the man roared and grabbed Gou's ponytail. "You should be thankful that my daughter even wanted to save a lowlife piece of shit like you!" There was a cough.

"Dear, let the poor lad go," the woman in the purple kimono said and the scarred man complied. He walked over to his wife and sat down next to her. The woman welcomed Gou. "Welcome to our home. I am Ren Seto and this is my husband, Gozaburou Seto."

Gou bowed again, remembering the etiquette classes, "I am Gou Tsukuba. It's nice to meet you."

"And this is our daughter," Ren introduced.

"I am Sun Seto," the girl bowed. As Gou got a real good look at her, he couldn't deny that she was pretty cute. She was dressed in a pink t-shirt and white skirt with yellow flowers.

"The one who saved me?" Gou asked. She nodded. "I owe you my life, Sun-san."

This enraged Gozaburou, "You dare refer to my lovely daughter that way!?" he roared. Gou gulped. He never thought he'd meet anyone this scary. Well, there was Osoru, but he was a completely different kind of scary.

"Dear, sit down and calm down," Ren said. Gozaburou grumbled.

"So, why are we underwater?" Gou asked. This wasn't the weirdest thing he'd seen. He'd spent a lot of his life on a train that traveled through time and to other worlds. So, being underwater didn't freak him out all that much.

"This is the Seto Yakuza!" Gozaburou proclaimed, "And we are all mer-people!"

Mer-people? Yakuza?

Wait a minute…YAKUZA!?

Gou's eyes widened. '_Holy shit! I'm in the home of an organized crime family!_' He looked towards Sun. '_Of course, I don't see them as mermen but then again they are all living underwater so it makes sense_.'

A well dressed man wearing sunglasses and an afro sat down next to Gou. "That is correct and we must keep this a secret and to do that we have laws."

"Masa, tell the kid what he needs to know!" Gozaburou ordered.

Masa nodded and said, "We mer-people live in secret. One of our laws states that if a human sees a mermaid/merman in her/his true form, both parties must be put to death."

'_Put to death!?_' I exclaimed, "Hey, that isn't fair!"

"And I agree," Gozaburou nodded. He stood up and ran towards Gou, holding a drawn sword, "WHY SHOULD MY LITTLE SUN SUFFER! I CAN JUST KILL YOU!!" Masa tried to restrain the large man as Gou cowered.

"Boss! Be reasonable!" Masa begged.

"NO WAY, THIS KID KNOWS TOO MUCH!"

At this moment, Gou would usually leave but then…

"Father, stop this right now!" Sun shouted, a serious expression on her face. It just made her cuter.

"But…Sun…" Gozaburou whined.

"I saved his life so I am also responsible. Also, I only rescued him because he also saved me too," Sun explained. Gou remembered the Fangire. It was still out there. Sun then stood up and said, "We are noble mer-people. We cannot simply kill him! It would be wrong."

"That's right, Sun-chan," Ren smiled at her daughter. "Which is why we've thought of an alternative."

"No, don't say it, Ren!" shouted Gozaburou.

"You two will be married," Ren announced.

Married? Married?

"MARRIED!?" Gou shouted in shock. Sun seemed to blush at that.

"Then there won't be a problem since he's family," Ren giggled. "Isn't that right, Sun-chan? He's pretty cute too."

Sun looked to me and smiled, "He is."

Of course, Gozaburou was not as accepting, "NO! NO WAY! I AM NOT GOING TO LET MY DARLING LITTLE SUN GET MARRIED TO A PIECE OF TRASH! SHARK FUJISHIROU! EAT HIM!"

"SHARK!?" Gou shouted as one of the doors burst open and a shark came flying at Gou.

"Thank you, boss!" the shark exclaimed, bearing its sharp teeth. "Itadakimasu."

Gou had to do something so on reflex he executed an attack. Gou stood up and shouted, "Gekiwaza! Gon Gon Ken!" Gou threw his fist, which was covered by a purple aura and smashed it into Shark Fujishirou's snout, sending him flying backwards and into Gozaburou. Gou sweatdropped. "Oh, shit…"

Someone grabbed Gou's hand and he realized it was Sun. "Let's go!" She dragged him along with her as they escaped from the meeting hall.

Gou could hear a commotion as Sun's dad yelled at his men to come after him. Gou had always dreamt of running off with a pretty girl, but under more normal circumstances.

Gou could hear them chasing after them and they were probably armed with a lot of sharp weapons. Sun reached to a door and slid it open, letting in a torrent of water. Gou closed his eyes and felt himself being dragged into the water as it washed away the rest of the gang.

He opened his eyes to see Sun, swimming, but her legs had been replaced by a pink fish's tail. '_Maya is not going to believe this_,' Gou thought as Sun took him someplace.

The two arrived in an underwater cavern and Gou sneezed. "Are you cold?" Sun asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," replied Gou.

"What was that you did?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Gou asked back.

"That punch you used on Shark Fujishorou," she elaborated. "Not many can fight him like you did."

Gou rubbed the back of his head, "I didn't exactly fight him. I just used a Gekiwaza my father taught me."

"Gekiwaza?" She looked confused.

I explained, "Well, my father's adopted father practiced a style of Kenpo known as JyuKen, which mimics the movements of animals. He's taught my dad his style and then my dad passed it on to me." Gou stood up, "And I haven't actually properly introduced myself. My full name is Gou Beowulf Tsukuba II, Practitioner of the GekiJyu Wolf-Ken!"

"Wolf-Ken?" Sun looked at me and then clapped her hands, "Sugoi!"

Gou sat back down on the rocky floor, blushing a little. "Thank you. Anyway, if you knew the law, why did you save me?" Gou was curious. Then, out of nowhere, flower petals rained down as Sun stood up, a serious expression on her face.

"Because, as mer-people, we must always act honorably, to protect those in need and be chivalrous. Written as ningyo (mermaid/merman) pronounced as ninkyo (chivalrous)."

Gou stared at her. Her speech reminded me something his Uncle Ryuki would say. He spoke, "Wow, that's really…" Suddenly, his sharp hearing picked up something. "There's someone coming."

"My father and his men?" Sun asked worriedly.

Gou's eyes turned yellow and the pupils narrowed to slits. He growled, "No…something else."

The two then saw someone approaching them. He was dressed in a black suit and bald. He smiled and, well, neither teen like that smile. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

"Who are you?" Gou demanded.

"Well, let me give you a hint. You hit me with a boat," the man said, tapping his head. "And it still hurts."

Hit him…with a boat? Gou realized it. "You're that Fangire."

"Fangire?" Sun questioned.

"Wow, you are smart," the Fangire laughed. "And since you're here and with the girl I wanted to eat…" His skin cracked and became colored like stained glass, much to Sun's horror. "I'll have a two course meal!" His form then changed and he became the Eel Fangire. "_This will be good…_"

"Sun-san! Get behind me!" Gou said as he stood in front of her, back facing her. Her legs hadn't returned yet. Gou got into a Wolf-Ken stance.

Suddenly, Gozaburou and his men had arrived, wielding weapons. "HOW DARE YOU TRY TO STEAL MY DAUGHTER AWAY!?" He didn't seem to notice the Fangire.

'_Why does he always accuse me of stuff I didn't mean to do?_' Gou thought.

"_Hey, don't interrupt me!_" the Eel Fangire shouted. Gozaburou turned his rage filled eyes towards the Fangire.

"Who the hell are you!? Someone from a rival gang!?" Gozaburou demanded. His rage had overtaken his common sense.

"_Fool! I serve no one!_" the Fangire replied. "_Now, if you are all in a hurry to die, then come and get me!_"

Gozaburou ordered, "Shark Fujishirou, Octopus Nakajima! Get him!"

"YES BOSS!" Shark Fujishirou and a large octopus leapt at the command and attacked. The Fangire rolled his eyes and then used his fists to knock the shark away and then grabbed he tentacles about to bind him before hurling Octopus Nakajima into a wall. Gozaburou looked shocked.

"_Anything else?_" the Fangire challenged.

"MASA!" Gozaburou shouted.

"I know, boss!" Masa took out a gun and began shooting at the Fangire but the bullets bounced off harmlessly. Then, he took out a shotgun and when that wasn't effective he took out a bazooka. The Fangire wasn't affected by any of the weapons and laughed.

"Boss, nothing is working!" shouted Masa.

Things looked bleak. They couldn't defeat this Fangire, so it was up to someone else.

"Gaki, let's show them what we can do!" Zanryujin told Gou.

"OK," Gou stood up. "Sun-san," Gou said to the mermaid who'd saved him. "You saved my life so now I will save yours. I know your secret so it's only fair you know mine." Gou raised up the wrist with the wolf's head bracelet and flipped down its cover to reveal a miniature gong with a slash mark on it. He then shouted out, "Hibike! Howl of the Beasts! Beast On!" The gong sounded and instantly a purple aura flew out of the wrist morpher, the Gong Changer. It engulfed Gou and became a skintight purple and black bodysuit with wrist and leg bands. The same slash mark was on his chest. The suit had white trimmings too. Finally, a purple helmet themed after a wolf covered his head. A black opaque visor slid over his eyes. Everyone witnessing this dropped their weapons and jaws. Who was this boy, they must think.

Gou then spoke, "Shigeki, ore ryū, waga i o tsukusu. Aian Wiru, GekiBaioretto!"

Translation: "Excitement! My style, to the limit of my will! Iron Will! GekiViolet!"

The Fangire didn't look all that impressed. "_Heh, you think you can beat me?_"

"That sounds like a challenge," Gou responded before charging at the Fangire. "AND I ACCEPT!"

Gou and the Eel Fangire started fighting. Gou was using powerful punches, kicks, elbow and knee strikes to attack the Fangire whose slippery body allowed him to dodge. The Fangire opened its jaw and tried to take a bit out of Gou who avoided him before pressing on with his attack. The Fangire knocked him backwards with a punch and Gou did a flip in the air before landing on the ground, on one knee.

"Gaki, use me!" Zanryujin commanded.

"OK!" Gou nodded before reaching to his right bracelet. "Zanryujin! Staff Mode!" In an instant the bracelet glowed and turned into a halberd. There were sharp crescent blades attached to both ends. Gou twirled his battle staff around and got into a stance. "Come on!"

"_Gladly!_" the Fangire charged at Gou who kept it at bay with the Zanryu-Staff. He slashed the Fangire's chest with it before he smashed the staff into his jaw. Gou then used his staff to vault him at the Fangire, kicking him in the chest. The Fangire staggered backwards.

"GEKIWAZA! RO RO DAN!" Gou shouted and a purple wolf made from his own aura howled and then lunged at the Fangire, slashing at him with its claws. After several seconds it vanished.

"Zanryujin, Archery Mode!" Gou commanded and the staff transformed into a crossbow. He aimed the crossbow directly at the Fangires' 'heart'. "Let's finish this, Zanryujin! RanBu!" He focused all his violet fierce ki into the crossbow and the purple gem glowed before Gou fired a powerful beam of purple energy at the Fangire. The Fangire was struck with the beam and instantly its body froze. "Now! Gekiwaza! Ro Ro Shu!" He jumped upwards and then dropped down to strike the Fangire with a kick. The Fangire's body shattered and it was destroyed, without even releasing a soul as Gou's RanBu had destroyed it.

Gou, also known as GekiViolet, went into a pose, announcing, "GekiViolet! Knock Out!" He demorphed and his weapon reverted back into a bracelet.

Gozaburou shouted, "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!?"

Ren, who was with him, said, "It would appear that Sun-chan's future husband is more than he seems."

"Thank you, madam," Gou bowed and grinned. "So, does anyone else want to fight me?" He went into a Wolf-Ken pose. The gangsters had all witnessed the boy's power and cowered. "Heh, guess not."

"Gaki, you sure showed them," said Zanryujin.

Sun stood up and looked at Gou curiously. "That was amazing…"

Gou rubbed the back of his head nervously, "I guess I have a lot of explaining to do…"

* * *

"And that's my story," Gou finished. He was kneeling in front of Ren and Gozaburou with Sun at his side. Aside from them was Masa.

Gozaburou snorted, "You expect me to believe all that? Time trains? Bounty hunters? A martial arts teacher that looks like a cat?"

Gou's eyes narrowed. He didn't like the way Gozaburou was doubting his words. "But you do know what I'm capable of, don't you?" Gozaburou bristled. He couldn't show that he was intimidated but this brat was able to do what his strongest men couldn't and destroyed a monster.

"The Gaki is right," said Zanryujin. Everyone had been surprised to hear the bracelet talk. "All he says is the truth."

"Well, Zanryujin-san, we need to see proof," Ren said in all fairness.

"Well…I think you'll get it pretty soon," Gou said mysteriously.

Suddenly, the air filled with a strange musical tune before one of the doors slid open to reveal a strange landscape outside and what appeared to be a bullet train. Three people entered.

"Gao-chan!!" the youngest of the three, a girl Gou's age, lunged and glomped the boy. She had short black hair and wore a bow ribbon in her hair. She wore a blue denim skirt with a pink T-shirt and white jacket. Her eyes were storm blue, like the boy's.

Gozaburou didn't like surprises and demanded, "Who are you people!?"

The two adults who'd come in with the girl both kneeled and bowed. The woman had long black hair and blue eyes filled with confidence and experience. She was dressed in a black shirt with a leather jacket and black leather pants. Hanging from her neck was a medallion that had a dragon's head ornament. "I am Neko Hasuma Tsukuba," she said. "Gou's mother."

"And I am his father," the man said. "Kenzaki Tsukuba." He bowed too. "He called us here."

"And I'm Maya! Gao-chan's sister!" the girl waved, not letting go of her brother. She purred and Gozaburou shivered. That _awful_ sound.

Gozaburou tried to maintain his strong appearance as the leader of a Yakuza Clan and said, "Well, so you both must know about his situation."

"Yes, he has," said Neko. "Your daughter and our son are engaged."

"THEY ARE NOT ENGAGED!" Gozaburou roared but Ren gave him an icy glare. "Well, what I meant to say is…"

"The other option was execution," Ren explained, "And I didn't want any blood stains."

Neko narrowed her eyes at Gou and grabbed his ponytail. He yelped in pain as his mother dragged him over. "Gou, what did you do?"

"Nothing!" he replied, frightened. "There was a Fangire and…" He recounted the tale to both his parents.

"So, that's why," Neko nodded in understanding. She looked towards Sun. "Well, she seems like a nice girl."

"Oh, she is," Ren smiled. "Our little princess."

"Well, she is a magnificent specimen," spoke a disembodied voice. All eyes turned towards Maya and then to her belt. On her right hip, attached to the belt, was a small dragon's head that was shaped a bit like a mini-gun. "Oh, I am Gouryugun and I am Maya-sama's partner. Pleased to meet you."

"Well, then I am Gekiryuken," Gekiryuken, Neko's medallion, greeted, "Nice to meet you too."

Gozaburou was starting to have a headache. He thought he'd seen everything. First the boy who he's trying to kill turns into a costumed fighter, talking jewelry and now time trains. What will it be next? Giant mechas?

"So, Gou told me you are all Yakuza mer-people," said Kenzaki.

"You don't appear surprised," Ren observed.

"We've seen a lot of things normal people have never laid eyes on so we got used to it," commented Neko casually.

"Well, you're all Yakuza but you must also know that we're all bounty hunters," said Kenzaki confidently.

"Bounty…Hunters?" Gozaburou responded.

"Exactly," nodded Kenzaki. "We catch criminals…"

"And collect the rewards," finished Neko. She reached into her jacket and produced a card. "Here's our card." She tossed it at the Seto couple and it was caught between Ren's fingers.

"The GaroLiner Hunters," Ren read. "Interesting name."

"So, let's talk about this engagement," said Kenzaki.

"THERE IS NO-!" Gozaburou began but then received glares from his wife and daughter. "Oh, fine!"

Gou gulped, knowing what might happen, so he asked Sun, "So, Sun-san, want to go somewhere?"

Sun replied, "Well, there is a Bon-Odori tonight we can go to."

"Bon-Odori?" Maya repeated. "I wanna come too! Gao-chan, can I come?"

"Gao-chan?" Sun repeated, amused.

"It's her nickname for me," replied Gou. "OK, Maya-chan, we can all go. Hope you have a yukata ready."

"Yay!"

* * *

The Bon-Odori was not a small affair. There were a lot of stalls set up selling souvenirs and snacks. Gou was dressed casually in a black pair of pants and wearing a purple T-shirt. He was checking his watch, muttering, "Where are they."

"Gao-chan! Over here!" he heard. He turned and gasped.

His sister was in a dark blue yukata with red roses decorating it. Sun, on the other hand, was in a white one with pink sakura petals. He blushed. She just looked really pretty.

"Come on, let's go!" Sun said as she ran over and grabbed Gou's hand.

"Hey, wait for me!" Maya called as she followed after them.

The two girls both went about the food stall first. And well things didn't turn out so well for Gou.

When the girls got large cotton candies, Gou got one tiny bit of the fluffy candy. When the girls got large candied apples, Gou ended up with the core. Finally, when the girls got large choco-bananas (bananas coated in chocolates and sprinkles), Gou nearly had a bullet in his mouth because he'd been given a gun with chocolate around the barrel.

Sun apologized, saying, "Sorry, but my family sponsors the festival every year." Gou looked around to see the other vendors glaring and grinning maliciously at him.

Gou grumbled, "No wonder all the vendors looked familiar."

"I could've told you that!" Zanryujin spoke up.

They arrived at a stall and it was being manned by the afro-guy. "Masa, right?" Gou asked.

"Yes, I am," nodded Masa.

"Are you going to treat me to something horrible like the others?" questioned Gou and Masa smiled.

"No, of course not, replied Masa. "The others are good men. They are just a little overprotective of Ojou."

"Dad's the same way with Maya-chan," Gou said as the girls picked out some masks. "So, what's the verdict on this engagement?"

"Be honest," said Masa, "How do you feel about Ojou?"

* * *

"That was great!" Maya smiled. She was carrying a small plastic bag with a goldfish inside. She wore a mask resembling a tiger on the side of her head. She and Sun seemed to get along really well. Gou walked behind them, thinking of Masa's words.

Suddenly, Sun got splashed by water when a boy ran by and ran through a puddle. Her legs got wet and transformed into a fish's tail.

"Fish!" Maya gasped.

Gou remembered. If a mermaid's got wet, they would quickly turn back into their true forms.

Gou quickly picked up the girl and ran off. Maya chased after him.

* * *

They went behind a bush and Gou was using a large piece of cloth to dry Sun's tail. "Come on, dry up already," he grumbled.

Sun looked at Gou. She'd never met a boy quite like him before. He was bizarre, but not in a bad way, and he did do his best to protect her. She liked him, she really did, which was why she'd agreed to this engagement thing. He was too nice a person to die.

As soon as it dried, the tail turned into a pair of legs. "Good…" he sighed, relieves. He was still holding her legs, though.

"Um, Gao-chan, your hands are still on her legs," Maya reminded and Gou recoiled, freaking out. Blushing, he helped the mermaid up.

"Sorry that this night didn't turn out so well for you," apologized Sun.

"Hey, it's OK," smiled Gou. "I mean it may not have been my dream vacation, but at least I got to meet you."

Sun blushed.

"Oh, ho, ho! You got yourself a girlfriend, huh, Gaki?" Zanryujin teased.

"She's not my girlfriend!" he snapped.

Maya was grinning from ear to ear. This was priceless. Wish she had a camera.

* * *

"I don't see why my darling Sun should be forced to marry when I could just kill him!" shouted Gozaburou. He was really getting on Kenzaki's nerves but years of being a bounty hunter taught him to bide his time, and wait for the right moment.

"Well, I have a way of making it so that neither of our children have to get married or die," said Kenzaki.

"And how's that?" asked Gozaburou, doubtful.

"I arrest you," stated Kenzaki simply. Gozaburou stared at him. Neko handed him a piece of paper. It was a bounty poster, for one Gozaburou Seto. The reward was 1,000 credits. "I'm surprised that a simple mob boss could rack up 1,000 credits for a reward. On average they only rake in about 500…" Gozaburou's face turned stark white. From how Kenzaki spoke, he was completely serious about turning Gozaburou in for the reward. "However…" Neko took out a contract and pen and placed them in front of the Yakuza leader. "If you sign this contract, stating that you will not kill my son, and agree to the marriage, I'll completely forget I ever saw your poster."

"And why do you want the marriage to go through, Tsukuba-san?" asked Ren, curious.

"Because I have respect for your laws, but don't wish to see my son die. If marriage is the only way, then so be it. Besides, Gou could have done a lot worse than your beautiful daughter, Ren-san," said Kenzaki.

Gozaburou was gritting his teeth, and looked ready to lunge at Kenzaki. He didn't want to lose face but he didn't want to be taken in either. From what he could tell the bounty hunter before him would be able to take him down. He didn't want his daughter to die but he didn't want her married to some human. Of course, he needed to choose so he chose the lesser of two evils. Besides, it never said anything about what would happen if the boy 'accidentally' died. "Fine…" he grumbled as he picked up the pen and quickly signed his name.

"Glad we could reach an understanding," said Kenzaki. He tore up the poster. "Oh and just so you know, I never planned on turning you in."

"WHAT!?" roared Gozaburou.

"I don't go after the _small fish,_" Kenzaki smirked.

"It's our policy," added Neko. Small bounties like these weren't worth their time.

"SMALL FISH!?" Gozaburou shouted, enraged by the insult. "HOW DARE YOU!?"

"Don't make me hurt you!" Kenzaki threatened, getting into a Wolf-Ken pose. "I taught my son how to fight and compared to him I'm not afraid to break bones."

Neko rolled her eyes.

"Your husband is very lively," Ren stated. "Your son must take after him."

"They are pretty similar," Neko agreed. "So, why did you agree to this engagement thing?"

"Well, I didn't want my daughter to die because of the mermaid law," Ren said logically, "Also, I think your son is cute. He looks like a good match for Sun-chan."

"And your daughter's cute too," Neko complimented, "Well, hopefully our kids will like the good news. Let's not pressure them at least about it, OK?"

"Deal," Ren nodded. "Tea?"

"Thank you."

* * *

A strange man walked out of the bushes. He had a crew cut black hair and sharp teeth. He was dressed in a white shirt and black pants along with sandals.

"Time to eat," the man licked his lips before assuming his true form. He was a black skinned Fangire but his body also had stained glass sections colored in a variety of green shades. It snarled at them, ready to attack. "_And I want to feast on the mermaid first!_"

"Don't think so!" shouted Gou as he activated Zanryujin's Archery Mode. He aimed and fired an energy arrow at the demon, sending it staggering backwards. He continued to fire as Sun and Maya took cover.

"Sun-san, stay here," Maya said and Sun nodded. She knew she could help. Her voice was a weapon but right now she would just stay and watch. Maya reached into her yukata and pulled out a pair of black cut off gloves with had orange sections on the knuckles. She then ran to join her brother.

Gou was slammed into a tree by a strike from the Fangire. The Jaguar Fangire attempted to seek out Sun but was smashed in the side of the head by a kick from Maya.

"Maya-chan?" said Gou.

Maya already had on her gloves, the Geki Changers, and got ready to transform, "Gao-chan, ikuyo!"

"Alright, Maya-chan!" Gou got his Gong Changer ready. "Hibike! Howl of the Beasts!"

"Tagire! Power of the Beasts!"

"**Beast On!**"

As a purple aura engulfed Gou and changed him into GekiViolet, a pink aura did the same for Maya. Her suit was mainly pink and sported a skirt. Her sleeves, however, were black along with the leggings. Her suit had black stripes but her sleeves and leggings sported pink stripes. Finally, a pink helmet reminiscent of a cat appeared over her head and a black visor slid over her eye. Unlike GekiViolet, Maya's suit had a belt and holster with a gun in it.

Gou recited his speech, "Excitement! My style, to the limit of my will! Iron Will! GekiViolet!"

Maya did the same, reciting her own, which was, "My claws will right all wrongs! Righteous Fury! GekiPink!"

Sun was a little freaked since seeing Maya like this reminded her of cats, her least favorite animal. She wanted to help them since her voice was a powerful weapon in itself but decided to stand back. She didn't want to stand in the way of things.

"JyuKen is the fist of justice!" the two siblings proclaimed, posing dramatically. "JyuKen Sentai! GekiRanger!"

GekiViolet/Gou and GekiPink/Maya charged at the Jaguar Fangire, attacking him ferociously. They used their respective JyuKen styles against the vampiric monster and attacked violently.

"Gekiwaza! Da Da Dan!" GekiPink cried out before hurling her fists at full speed. She punched the Jaguar Fangire's chest in rapid succession, hearing him cry out in pain. When she stopped, he staggered back but then used his claws to slash her across the chest. Gou went in and smashed his knee into the Fangire's gut but he grabbed his leg and flipped him backwards. He fell next to Maya.

"_You fools think you can beat me?_" the Jaguar Fangire mocked.

"Of course we can!" Gou said confidently. "Maya-chan, let's let them loose!"

"Hai," she nodded as he helped her up. They both focused on their energy so intensely that it was surrounding them in flames. For Gou, his aura was violet and for Maya, her aura was pink.

The Fangire decided to stop them before they finished whatever it was they were doing and lunged at them

"RO RO DAN!"

"NYAO NYAO DAN!"

The twins fired their ki in the shape of their respective animals. Like their mother, Maya's ki projection was in the shape of a large pink cat.

The Ki Wolf and Cat jumped up and slashed the Jaguar Fangire before mauling him. The Jaguar Fangire roared in pain as the two aura animals slashed and bit him before they vanished. He got back to his feet, and glared. "_You…little…SHITS!_"

The twins decided to land the killing blow.

Maya shouted out, "TSUME TSUME ZAN!"

GekiPink began to claw at the Fangire rapidly, jumping around unpredictably as she struck hard and fast.

Gou shouted out, "GON GON KEN!"

The powerful punch smashed into the Fangire and sent him flying before his body shattered.

"Now that's how it's done!" Maya said.

"Maya-sama, look!" Gouryugun alerted and Maya watched as the Fangire soul rose up. She gasped. "Oh, no!"

"This is going to get a little hairy," Gou said worriedly.

"You got that right, Gaki! Better tell your girlfriend to stand back where it's safe," advised Zanryujin.

"She's not my-Oh, forget it!" Gou was too tired to argue. "Sun-san! You need to run and take cover! Maya-chan and I'll handle this!"

The mermaid nodded and ran off as the two GekiRangers stood their ground, watching as the soul expanded and transformed into a glowing blood red monster resembling a chandelier. It had a demonic skull-like face and long skeletal arms with equally lethal claws. It let out a roar and attacked the two.

The twin Rangers rolled out of the way to dodge. Maya took out Gouryugun and aimed it at the monster, firing several shots at it. Gouryugun now looked like a gun themed after a dragon but shaped more like a gas pump. That only served to anger the thing as it fired energy shards at her.

"Maya-chan, get out of the way!" Gou shouted as he jumped and pushed her out of the way. He tumbled along with her. The two GekiRangers took cover as they saw the monster heading towards the festival.

"We need to stop it!" said Maya.

"But how?" replied Gou. Suddenly, they heard the familiar tune of the GaroLiner. They looked up to see their family's time train flying at the beast. It fired its weapons but the monster didn't seem to take any damage before batting the train away. "Kuso…" Gou cursed.

"Gao-chan, we have to try it!" Maya suggested.

Gou got what she meant, but was reluctant, "But…we've never tried it before it."

"We have to," Maya said, standing up. "Get ready. Gekiwaza…"

Gou stood up, his fists gripped tight. "OK. Gekiwaza…"

Both shouted out, "RAI RAI JYU!"

"GekiWolf!" announced Gou as a gigantic purple metallic wolf formed from his own Ki materialized and he was absorbed,

"GekiCat!" announced Maya as a gigantic pink metallic cat formed from her own Ki materialized and she was absorbed.

The twins stood in their respective cockpit, which were large open spaces and the floor was covered in smoke. In this cockpit they would control their respective GekiBeasts with their own motions.

Back at the GaroLiner, the two sets of parents exited. Gozaburou, upon seeing the huge GekiCat, froze in fear. After a bad childhood experience with cats, he'd been afraid of the animals and seeing a gigantic version of it was causing him to pale. Ren looked on, impressed, while Neko and Kenzaki looked on with pride.

"They've finally mastered the Come-Come Beast technique," said Neko.

"Let's see what they can do," said Kenzaki. "If things get too hairy, you know what to do."

GekiWolf howled as GekiCat snarled before they both pounced on the Sabbat. They scratched with their claws and took bites with their fangs. The Sabbat grabbed them in its claws and flung them away before blasting at them.

Inside her cockpit, Maya did several back flips and her GekiBeast did the same to avoid. Gou leapt upwards and his GekiBeast followed his motions, jumping up. He then did a frontal flip heel kick which made his GekiBeast launch its tail like a boomerang. The bladed tail slashed at the Sabbat several times before flying back and reconnecting with GekiWolf's rear.

"TSUME TSUME ZAN!" GekiPink called out and GekiCat went on the attack, landing violent slashes with its claws. The Sabbat roared in pain and grabbed the pink GekiBeast by the throat. It struggled to break free but without success.

"Maya-chan!" called Neko. She gripped Gekiryuken. "Gekiryuken, let's go!"

"Wait!" Kenzaki stopped her. "Look!"

Inside her cockpit, Maya drew out Gouryugun and aimed him forward. She pulled the trigger, shouting, "ROARING CANNON!"

GekiCat's mouth opened wide and it fired a powerful beam of energy which smashed into the Sabbat. It let the pink cat go and it landed on its feet.

Inside GekiWolf, Gou was wielding Zanryujin in Staff Mode and twirling it around. "RANGEKI!" Gou shouted out.

GekiWolf jumped up and did a spin. Its tail charged up and it slashed at the Sabbat savagely, cutting off segments of its body. It howled in anguish. GekiWolf then landed next to its master's sister's GekiCat.

"Maya-chan, let's finish this!" Gou said through their link.

"OK!" Maya agreed. "Gekiwaza!"

"Gekiwaza!" Gou shouted too.

"GEKI GEKI BISUTO HO!" the twins shouted as one, throwing their fists forward.

GekiCat and GekiWolf opened their mouths wide and fired concentrated beams of energy in their respective colors straight at the Sabbat. The beams crossed and then swirled around creating a more powerful blast. It smashed into the Sabbat and went right through it. The monster exploded in a magnificent eruption of energy, ultimately destroyed.

"GekiWolf and GekiCat, Win!" the twins announced.

"Yatta!" Neko cheered. "Those are my kids!"

* * *

The two families returned to the Seto Family home. Gou was sitting across from Gozaburou Seto and Ren Seto as his family sat behind him, supporting him. Sun was with her parents, a solemn look on her face.

Gozaburou gritted his teeth as he looked at this boy. He hated to admit it but he was impressed by this boy who wielded the strength to protect Sun. Of course, that didn't mean he liked the situation anymore than he should. He didn't want his darling Sun to be taken away from him. She didn't want this boy to steal her away.

"In light of certain…situations…" grumbled Gozaburou. "I've allowed this engagement to continue."

Sun turned to her father with a smile and Gou was smiling a little too.

"However," Gozaburou said, "If you, boy, do anything to hurt my darling little daughter, I will cut you up into little pieces and feed you to Shark Fujishirou!"

Gou looked Gozaburou dead in the eyes, his eyes flaring with his violet fierce Ki. "I swear that I will protect her with my life, my Geki, and my fists! Count on it!"

Ren smiled at this. The boy had the spirit of a Yakuza in him, she could see.

The younger boy and older man glared sharply at one another, ready to rip each other to shreds. Gozaburou had seen eyes like Gou's. These were the eyes of a person who was not afraid to face any danger for their loved ones. With a sigh, Gozaburou sat down calmly. "Hopefully, this will improve relations between the Seto Yakuza and the Tsukuba Bounty Hunters."

Sun and Gou looked at each other with shy smiles and blushed, with Maya shouting, "Yay, I got a new sister!" She glomped Sun.

This looks like the start to a beautiful relationship…Not!

Gozaburou was thinking, '_Better call Spiral Shell Maki to take care of this boy and see what he can really do_.'

Neko actually caught that thought and glared, '_Hopefully Byakko and Raion can help watch over Gou._'

* * *

Sun yawned as she woke up from the sound of her alarm clock. She slammed her palm down on it to make it stop ringing and turned towards the window to see an alien sight. Usually, she would see the fish swimming past since her home was underwater but what she could see was a vast desert with various rock formations. The sky was the color of rainbows and when the mermaid looked around, she recalled that she wasn't in her room.

"Oh, it's been two days," she realized. Two days ago she'd met with Gou and they'd gotten engaged and two days ago she'd learnt of his secret identity as GekiViolet. She had to admit that the tight suit really showed off his developing muscles and he looked so cool. True, Sun could handle herself but she liked feeling protected. It showed that Gou cared about her.

She and Maya had also grown close, despite the other girl acting like a cat, an animal most mer-people fear. Maya even had a pet black cat called 'Jinx'. Sun made sure to stay away from the animal. She didn't really hate cats. She only felt uncomfortable with them.

After the agreement of the engagement had been made, Sun packed up her clothing and essential before boarding the GaroLiner for the firs time. She then met with the rest of Gou's family.

Shiori was the train's stewardess/maid/cook and welcomed her onboard with a smile and a cup of tea. The woman was really an android, much to her surprise.

Then there was Gou's aunt Kumiko.

She then met with the Imagin and originally thought they were monsters. Luckily, Gou had cleared things up for her. These four Imagin were his father's partners. She became well acquainted with Okami, Byakko and Raion. She did slap Buraki when he was touching her rear, something she didn't appreciate.

She shared a meal with the entire crew, feeling welcomed, like family, much to her delight.

Of course, what she didn't know was the hellish training she would need to go through.

The door to her room slid open and Shiori came skipping in with a cart. There was a plate of breakfast food and a glass of milk. "Ohayo!" Shiori greeted. "Breakfast in bed!"

Sun smiled to the woman and got out of bed, saying, "You didn't have to do this."

"Oh, but Gou-chan asked me to," said Shiori.

Hearing the Wolf-Ken user's name made Sun blush a little and she asked, "Where is he? Is he still in bed?"

"Oh, he's in the dojo," replied Shiori.

* * *

Kenzaki and Neko watched as both their children, clad in their GekiViolet and GekiPink suits, sparred. They threw punches and kicks through the air but they manage to evade and block each other's moves. An awesome sight to see. Byakko was also present, complimenting the two.

"They seem to be improving in skill," Byakko admired. "They really are their parents' children."

"Byakko-kun, they are also their own person," Neko reminded. She didn't want her kids to be carbon copies of them, despite several physical similarities. She watched as GekiPink slammed an open palm strike into GekiViolet's chest, sending the Wolf-Ken user staggering from the Cat-Ken fighter.

The door slid open, revealing Sun in a pink sundress. She stood there at the threshold watching the twins spar. She'd wanted to say something but she didn't want to break their concentration.

"Oh, Sun-chan," Neko greeted. "Ohayo."

"Ohayo, Tsukuba-okaasan," Sun bowed. "Ohayo, Tsukuba-otousan."

"Now, Sun, there isn't any need to be so formal," Kenzaki said.

"That's right," Neko agreed.

"I must insist since I am a guest here," Sun stated firmly. She watched the twins spar, her attention on the purple clad twin. "Gou-san is really amazing."

"Well, he does take after me," Kenzaki boasted earning a look from Neko, "And he has a great mother as well."

"Good save," Neko smirked and then she watched her children throw punches that sent them flying backwards. She watched as they generated different colored ki. Gou was generating blue Fierce Ki while Maya was generating yellow Fierce Ki. "Oh, here it comes!"

"Gekiwaza!" the twins called in unison.

"Shun Shun Dan (Blink-Blink Bullet)!" GekiPink summoned a large yellow cheetah.

"Ten Ten Dan (Spin-Spin Bullet)!" GekiViolet summoned a large blue jaguar.

The sight of two large cats nearly made Sun pass out in shock but she watched as the two aura beasts slam into each other. GekiJaguar (the blue one) went into a tuck roll while GekiCheetah (the yellow one) dashed straight for its blue counterpart. Both aura projections slammed into each other before exploding. Maya and Gou both slammed against opposite walls and their transformations deactivated.

"Gou-san!" Sun panicked and ran straight for her fiancé with Byakko following her. Neko and Kenzaki went to check on their daughter.

"Maya-chan! Speak to me!" Neko said.

"Maya-sama! Are you alright!" shouted Gouryugun, concern for his partner evident in his voice.

"Can I have one more cupcake, Shiori-oneechan…" Maya said, her eyes now swirlies. "They are so…good!"

Kenzaki rolled his eyes. "She's going to be fine."

"I'm taking her to the infirmary," Neko said as she helped her daughter to stand.

"Daisuki, mama…" Maya babbled.

"I love you too, honey…" Neko replied.

At the same time, Sun was trying to rouse Kenzaki awake. "Gou-san! Gou-san!"

"Young Master Gou, say something," Byakko said.

Gou opened his eyes and stared deeply into Sun's. Their faces were so close and he blushed at the close proximity. Sun blushed too, realizing how close they were to each other. She let go and scooted back.

"Thanks," Gou groaned. "Man, that was a blast!"

"So, that was GekiJyuKen too?" Sun asked. Gou nodded.

"Been trying to learn Jaguar-Ken since it has some great techniques. My great uncle Retsu practiced it."

"Oh," Sun nodded. She was still afraid of cats, especially big cats like that.

Byakko helped Gou up and Kenzaki walked over. "Son, are you fine?"

"Yeah, I am," Gou grinned and was bonked on the head. "Ow! Dad!"

"You nearly gave your sister a concussion," Kenzaki frowned.

"Is she going to be alright?" Gou asked, worried. Maya was tough but she was also a little frail.

"Your mother is taking care of her, but she's currently babbling about Shiori's cupcakes."

"I better go see how she's doing," Gou said.

"I'm coming too," Sun spoke up and followed him.

Byakko and Kenzaki watched, amused, as the mermaid and Ranger ran out of the training room together. "They seem like quite a good match," Byakko said.

"I know, but I get the feeling Sun's dad doesn't exactly feel the same way," Kenzaki said.

"You think he'll try to hurt Gou?" Byakko asked.

"I wouldn't put it past these Yakuza types. I wouldn't be surprised if he even hired a hitman for this…"

* * *

Back in Sun's underwater home, Gozaburou (that's Sun's dad) sat down in a dark room and across from him was a mysterious figure. "So, Maki, you know what to do?"

"I do, Boss," Maki nodded as she looked at Gou's photo. She tossed it into the air and in a matter of seconds it was shredded to pieces. "I won't fail you, Boss, and I won't let anyone steal Sun-sama away."

Gozaburou grinned, "I'm sure you won't, Spiral Shell Maki."

* * *

"Alone?" Gou began

"Together?" added Sun.

"On a deserted island?" the two finished together. Everyone was in the dining car having lunch. Maya had recovered and was having some of Shiori's famous cupcakes since she wouldn't stop babbling about them.

"You kids have been working hard," Kenzaki reasoned. "And well you're both engaged. This way you can get to know each other better."

Gou glanced at Sun. '_Alone, with Sun_…' His imagination showed him chasing after Sun playfully as they ran along the beach. He was wearing purple trunks and she was in a swimsuit.

"_Catch me, Gou-san!_"

"_OK, Sun-chan!_"

Gou had a stupid grin and blush on his face the entire time.

"Hey, Gaki! This will be a good chance for you to _really_ get to know the girl!" Zanryujin teased.

"Urusai!" Gou snapped.

Sun was blushing too. To see Gou without a shirt on…her face flushed. She would need to soak herself in cold water.

"It's close to wear Sun lives," Neko said.

"Mama, what about me?" Maya said.

"Maya-chan, we're taking you to the dentist. You have an appointment," Neko told her daughter.

"Aw…" Maya whined. "Why me? Can't I go another time?"

"No," Neko said firmly.

"Gou, Sun, have fun!" Kenzaki grinned. "Because we're about to stop."

* * *

The GaroLiner sped out of the portal and stopped on the island. The door opened and Gou hopped out, wearing a white t-shirt, blue trunks, and carrying a picnic basket and a beach umbrella. He also had on a backpack. He helped Sun off the Liner and she was in a pink sundress which was hiding her bathing suit underneath. She also wore a straw hat and holding two blankets.

"We'll pick you up when it gets dark!" Neko said. "And don't do anything naughty!" she teased.

"Mom!" Gou whined and watched his mother laughing as the GaroLiner departed. "OK, what now?"

Sun threw off her straw hat and proceeded to remove her sundress. Gou watched, stunned.

"Looks nice, doesn't she?" Zanryujin said suggestively. Sun was wearing a pink bikini that really showed off her curves and figure. "Oh, if I wasn't sealed…"

"Shut it," Gou snapped while trying to not stare at Sun. '_She's…beautiful…_' For a while now, since meeting Sun Seto, he'd thought about his relationship with her. As much as he wanted them to be friends, this whole engagement thing had got him thinking over possibly having a relationship with her.

What was not to like? She was sweet, kind, gentle, honorable and selfless. Of course she was also from a Yakuza family which would drive normal guys away but Gou was anything but normal. His parents were interdimensional bounty hunters, using a time-travelling train, had Imagin for 'uncles' and well he was trained in a martial arts style that mimicked the movement of beasts. Oh, and let's not forget that he was a Ranger and has a sealed ancestor strapped to his right wrist. No. Gou was anything but normal and he was glad for it.

Sun strolled towards him and squatted down, beaming. Gou could see her cleavage peaking and gulped as his cheeks burned red. "Gou-san, want to go for a swim?" she asked and he blinked. He then smiled. "Sure, but let me set things up here first." He opened and pitched the umbrella, spread out the blankets. He put down the picnic basket and his backpack. He unzipped his pack and took out a bottle of sunscreen before proceeding to take off his shirt. Now it was Sun's turn to blush.

'_Wow_…' Sun knew from the start that Gou was physically fit but to see all those muscles. She felt her heart racing in her chest as Gou smiled at her.

"Sun-chan? Are you okay? Hello?" Gou waved his hand in front of her eyes.

"Ulp!" Sun let out, cheeks still flushed. "Um…Gou-san, would you mind putting some lotion on my back?" she asked.

Gou's face went red and he responded, squeaking, "Hai!" He could imagine the envy of his friends if they ever found out about this, which was going to happen in school once it started again. Maya was an infamous gossip and it wouldn't be too long until word got out. He wouldn't be surprised if she already told her friends.

Sun laid down on her stomach as Gou squeezed out some of the lotion onto his hand and rubbed it in his palms. Gou looked at Sun and well… '_Don't look at her butt. Don't look at her butt. For goodness sakes DON'T STARE AT HER BUTT!_' He concentrated on her back and started to rub the lotion on. She gasped and Gou gulped. This had to be the happiest moment in his life.

Hidden in a nearby patch of grass was a diminutive figure, who was growling as it watched, "How dare you lay your hands on Sun-sama!" It prepared to attack.

Gou was done with Sun's back so she put the rest on herself before offering to put some on his back. He nodded and allowed her to work and well she too liked what she was touching. His back had hard muscle and it felt really good under her palms. Gou was spreading the lotion along his arms, legs, and chest. Soon the two were properly lotioned.

Gou noticed something on the sand and bent over to pick it up, just as something zipped over his head. He then handed it to Sum. "Here, Sun-shan."

It was a beautiful white seashell. "Oh, it's lovely."

'_So are you_,' Gou thought. He got up and walked over to the picnic basket and bent down to pick it up at several things whizzed over him, missing him. Neither he nor Sun noticed a thing as he took out two bottles of mineral water. He handed one to her and they both started to drink, sitting under the shade of the umbrella.

From her hiding spot, Maki was livid. She NEVER missed and yet this guy had missed 5 of her shots with ease. No matter. Once she got him alone…heh heh…too bad she had to kill him. He did look really nice.

Deep in the island was another figure, hidden in the bushes. Its eyes stalked Sun and Gou as it hissed, "Get off my home…"

* * *

Maya fidgeted as she sat between her mother and Aunt Kumiko. They were at the dentist and she could hear the screams coming from the office. Ever since she was small, she;d hated going to the dentist, but her mother forced her to come for checkups because she also liked candy and she didn't want her teeth to rot.

"HOLD STILL!" the dentist's voice roared.

"ARGH!!" the patient's voice cried.

"Mama, can I go..." Maya began.

"No, and don't think of porting away, young lady. I can catch you," said Neko, never taking her eyes off her magazine. Maya slumped in her seat.

"Maya-sama, just relax," spoke her partner, Gouryugun. "It can't be that bad."

"SWEET MERCY I'M BLEEDING!"

Maya froze.

"Or I could be wrong," stated Gouryugun.

"Why couldn't I have gone with Gao-chan and Sun-chan?" muttered Maya.

* * *

Gou and Sun had gone for a swim and the entire time Gou admired Sun's true form. The mermaid tail really accentuated her looks as they swam under the waves, gazing at one another. Gou kept getting the feeling that he was being watched but he ignored it, wanting to just stare at the beautiful mermaid that was with him. It just felt surreal for him to be here, right now, with her.

Later, after their swim and getting dried, Sun and Gou sat on their blankets, sitting under the umbrella as they watched the waves. Sun then said to him, "Gou-san, I want to go to school with you when summer ends."

This surprised Gou, but it shouldn't, since it was inevitable. They were engaged. 'Man, I can't believe I got myself engaged,' he thought in disbelief. '_The guys back at school aren't going to believe this._' He barely could believe it himself. Sun was beautiful but did he love her? He had just met her so he was unsure. He did consider her a friend, a good friend and those were hard to come by.

"Can you tell me about your school? Sun asked. Gou nodded.

"Sure." He began, "You know about superheroes, right?"

"Hai," Sun nodded. "I'm a fan of Tempest." Tempest was Aqualad's new superhero persona. "And Aquaman too."

"Well," Gou continued. "My school is Titans Academy. It's on an island not too far from here, a BIG island. It's a school for kids with superpowers and there are branches in every continent." He explained further, "I go to the Asian Branch and well so does Maya."

"I see," Sun nodded. "How do I get in?"

"Well, you have to show off what you can do," said Gou. "Your powers, I mean." He asked, "Hey, Sun, you do have a special power, right? Being a mermaid and all."

"I do," Sun nodded. "It's called…"

"RARGH!!" they heard a roar and Gou shot up.

"What the hell!?" Gou yelled and then saw a red figure run at them. It was humanoid, covered in red armor that resembled a crab, had large pincers and looked pissed. "Imagin!"

"Nani?" Sun responded.

"Sun-chan," Gou began, getting into a battle stance. "Run!"

"But-" she began to protest.

"RUN!"

"GET OFF MY ISLAND!" the Crab Imagin roared. Gou charged at the Imagin but it threw him into the sand and went straight for…

"SUN-CHAN!" yelled Gou.

"GET AWAY FROM SUN-SAMA!!" another voice roared and Gou and Sun saw something fly through the air and smash into the Crab Imagin's face, sending it falling backwards onto the sand.

"What was that?" questioned Gou.

"Maki!" Sun recognized.

"Maki?"

The thing was a girl, a tiny girl, as large as a Barbie doll and wearing a white kimono top, boots and black shorts. She had blue hair and was riding on a flying seashell.

"Sun-sama, I have come to protect you!" proclaimed Maki. The Crab Imagin got up and swatted the small girl away. "AIEEE!!"

"Maki!" gasped Sun but Gou caught the tiny girl and her shell.

"Hey, you okay?" Gou asked.

"Let me go! I don't need your help!" Maki snapped.

"You're welcome," Gou deadpanned. He was getting the feeling this girl didn't like him.

The Crab Imagin roared and went for Gou and Gou shouted, "Sun-chan, catch!" He used a fastball special to throw Maki and her shell at Sun who caught them but the Crab Imagin slammed into Gou, sending him sailing and slamming into a tree.

"Gou-san!" Sun yelled out, worried.

"Beast On!" she heard and a violet light engulfed Gou, forming into his GekiViolet suit. He didn't go into his speech and charged straight for the Imagin.

Maki watched from her spot at Sun's feet, stunned. At first she'd been annoyed by this boy, who she'd missed 15 times in a row. Now he was fighting a monster after transforming into a Power Ranger. She narrowed her eyes. No, she shouldn't be impressed. He was her target that the boss hired to take out but she just couldn't lie to herself. Gou was a good fighter if he could hold his own against this monster.

Gou ducked under a swing and performed a five punch combo before jumping up and kneeing his opponent in the chest. The Imagin, staggered but recovered before spitting foam at Gou. Gou yelled out in pain as the foam hit, small explosions erupting from his body.

"Keep off my island!" the Crab Imagin roared as it slashed Gou across the chest with one of its claws. Gou staggered from the hit as the Imagin continued to slash away at the Wolf GekiRanger. The Crab Imagin then felt itself being pelted and turned to see the diminutive Maki firing at it with her water bullets. Despite having little effect on it Maki kept firing.

"Get away, he's my target!" shouted Maki angrily. She was not in a good mood since all her shots had missed Gou. Might as well blow off some steam on this freak.

"Annoying insect!" the Crab Imagin snarled as he marched towards Maki, absorbing the shots as he got closer. He then loomed over her and lifted up his foot. "Bugs should be squashed!"

"NO!" Sun shouted and then she took in a deep breath of air and SCREAMED!

The scream took the form of a sonic blast that smashed into the Imagin. He was sent skidding across the sand by the blast. Sun stopped and panted, eyes on the Imagin. Its shell was cracked but aside from that it was STILL alive.

"That's some scream," the Crab Imagin said. "How about you scream for me some more, girlie?" It clicked its claws in amusement as it marched towards the two sea-dwellers. Of course, he wouldn't get far.

"Ro Ro Dan!" Gou shouted as he sent his Ki-wolf at the Imagin, slashing and biting at it wildly. The Imagin attempted to shake off the ki proection but with little effect. Gou crossed his arms in front of him at the wrist, throwing them forward and clenching his fists. He put his right foot in front of his left and bent his knees. His entire body flared up with Extreme Violet Fierce Ki. "Time to finish you off! Sun-chan! Maki! Back me up!" He then launched himself skywards. Day turned into night as a violet full moon shone behind him.

"Hai, Gou-san!" Sun nodded.

"Fine," Maki agreed begrudgingly.

"Zanryujin! Staff Mode!" Gou called as he ordered his partner to transform from bracelet to halberd. Zanryujin did as told. Gou gripped his weapon tightly in both hands before tucking in his legs. "GEKIWAZA! TEN TEN RANGEKI!" He spun like a wheel with a sharp edge. Zanryujin glowed brightly.

"HOWLING VOICE!" Sun shouted before she screamed. The sonic blast smashed into the Imagin and Maki added her water bullets into the fray, firing them at machine-gun speed.

Gou sliced the Imagin in half with his attack at the moment the Howling Voice and water bullets hit. The Imagin roared as its body exploded.

"Yatta!" Sun cheered and then she gasped when Gou collapsed. "Gou-san!" She ran towards him with Maki riding her shoulder.

She helped Gou up as his helmet vanished. His suit was slightly damaged but otherwise fine. "Sun-chan, that was amazing," he said, referring to the Howling Voice. Sun blushed at the compliment as Maki grumbled, crossing her arms.

"Oi, Chibi-Onna, don't you have anything to say?" said Zanryujin who'd reverted back into a bracelet.

"Oh, shut up!" Maki snapped. She wasn't in the mood to argue with a piece of jewelry.

Gou stiffened. "Oh, no…"

"Gou-san?" Sun questioned.

"The Imagin…it's not dead yet!" Gou shouted as the Imagin reformed its body before mutating and growing…and growing LARGE!

It had transformed into a giant green serpent with a sharp snout, rows of sharp teeth, spikes along its spine and mandibles at the side of its jaws. It had no visible eyes but yet it could see them. The massive Gigandeath let out a roar and then lunged at them. Gou pushed Sun aside and shouted out, "RAI RAI JYU!" as the Gigandeath ate him.

"GOU-SAN!" Sun shouted, horrified. Maki watched. Though this made her job easier, it just didn't feel right. She'd started to respect the brat Gozaburou wanted her to off.

However, the Gigandeath spat something out and it was GekiWolf. Looks like it didn't eat Gou after all.

"Gou-san!" Sun shouted gleefully. Maki had read the documents regarding Gou's abilities but seeing them was a whole different story, especially this 'Come-Come Beast' technique.

Gou, with his helmet on his head, shouted, "You two better take cover! I'll take care of this giant eel!" GekiWolf howled as it dashed at the Gigandeath and jumped up, slashing with its claws. GekiWolf was in the water and on the Gigandeath's back, biting into its body with his powerful jaw and razor sharp teeth. The Gigandeath attempted to shake off the purple GekiBeast and when that didn't work, it fired a stream of fire at GekiWolf. The wolf howled in pain as did its pilot.

"Gou-san!" Sun shouted. How could she help? This thing was huge.

Suddenly, both she and Maki heard a loud snarl and then saw a giant pink wildcat charging at the Gigandeath. It leapt up and slashed across its face, causing it to scream in pain. It stopped firing at GekiWolf who faded away to reveal Gou, floating in the water. GekiCat picked up the violet Ranger in its mouth and swallowed, taking him inside GekiPink's cockpit.

"Gao-chan!" GekiPink/Maya shouted as she helped her twin brother up. "Daijoubu?"

"I'm fine," said Gou and then he wondered, "What about your dentist appointment?"

"I ditched it," she said. Gou gave her a look. "Gao-chan!"

"OK, fine, but now we got a Gigandeath to beat!" Gou said firmly. "It's JyuKen Gattai time!"

"But, we've never…" Maya began.

"No time like the present," said Gou. "Are you with me?"

Maya hesitated and nodded. "OK."

"GEKIWAZA! RAI RAI JYU!" the twins called out.

GekiCat's entire body glowed intensely with pink energy before it burned yellow and thus morphing GekiCat in the yellow and spotted GekiCheetah. Then, it fired two orbs of aura, one large and red and a smaller blue one. The red orb formed into GekiTiger and the blue one formed GekiJaguar.

Maki, seeing so many BIG cats started to freeze in horror. She, like any other mermaid, was TERRIFIED of cats. Sun, however, was awed. She was not afraid at all.

Gou/GekiViolet who was inside GekiJaguar and Maya/GekiPink who was inside GekiCheetah both commanded, "JYUKEN GATTAI!"

The first to transform were the blue jaguar and yellow cheetah. Their tails folded onto their backs as their legs folded in at the sides. Their heads rose up at a 90 degree angle to their bodies, becoming legs. The red tiger's hind legs also folded and the cheetah and jaguar joined with them. GekiCheetah became the right leg as GekiJaguar became the left leg. The front legs and paws of GekiTiger became the arms and hands and the head's lower jaw lowered to reveal a silver humanoid face with yellow eyes. This was one of the ultimate techniques of the GekiJyuKen. JyuKen Gattai! This being was known by one name. It was known as…

"GEKITOUJA!" the twins called out in their shared cockpit, "BURNING UP!"

GekiTouja, following the twins' motions, went into a stance and stared at the Gigandeath intensely. He waded through the water and grabbed the monster's serpentine body with his hands. The Gigandeath and GekiJyuKen mecha wrestled against one another for dominance. The Gigandeath struggled wildly before biting into GekiTouja's shoulder, causing his pilots to yell in pain. Since GekiTouja was an extension of themselves, they could feel what he felt. They screamed in pain.

"Maya! Gou!" Sun shouted, horrified.

Maki watched and gritted her teeth. "Come on, you bastard…you can beat this overgrown eel!"

GekiTouja grabbed the head and wrenched it away from his shoulder. He then tossed the Gigandeath skywards.

Inside, GekiViolet called out, "Zanryujin! Staff Mode!"

In GekiTouja's hands, Zanryujin became gigantic and proportioned to GekiTouja's size.

"ZANRYUJIN! GEKI GEKI RANGEKI!" Maya and Gou called. The Gigandeath dropped in front of GekiTouja and the massive mecha sliced the monster in half with the energized blade of the halberd. The Gigandeath roared before it exploded in an intense fireball. GekiTouja hefted Zanryujin on his shoulder as Maya and Gou shouted, "GekiTouja, Win!"

"They did it!" Sun shouted gleefully but then she gasped as GekiTouja's body shuddered, his entire form flickered with yellow, blue, red, violet and pink Fierce Ki.

"What's happening?" Maki questioned.

"Something's wrong!" Sun shouted and she watched as the giant exploded sending Gou and Maya flying out of it. GekiTouja faded and the twins plummeted into the water, demorphed and unconscious.

Sun, panicking, jumped straight into the water and swam towards them as Maki jetted alongside her. "Gou-san! Maya-chan! I'm coming!" Sun cried out. She swam through the waves and towards her fiancé and his sister. She took hold of Gou and dragged him back ashore as Maki took hold of Maya and used her shell to jet them back onto the beach. They laid the two down on the beach. Sun immediately performed CPR on them. Maki even watched as Sun gave Gou mouth-to-mouth.

"Ugh…" Gou groaned as he opened his eyes to see Sun, with the sun behind her creating an almost halo-like effect around her. "Am I in Heaven? I see an angel," he muttered. Sun blushed and giggled.

"I…hate…swimming…" Maya groaned as she sat up, holding her head. "Ugh…what happened? We won, right?" Everything seemed a bit foggy to her.

"Why do I taste like peppermint?" Gou licked his lips and turned to look at Sun. "Oh." Sun hadn't done it for Maya. The GekiJyu Cat-Ken used had awoken before she could attempt it.

"What happened out there?" Sun asked.

"Yeah! How can you summon those big cats?" Maki yelled and Maya got a weird look in her eyes, directed at Maki. This creeped out the tiny assassin. Maya then pounced and grabbed Maki, hugging her against her chest.

"SUGOI! KAWAII!!" Maya squealed as she hugged Maki tightly. Maki flailed in the hyper girl's grasp, yelling her to let go, but was ignored.

Sun and Gou watched, amused, as Sun said, "Maki-chan is an old friend of mine. She's also my family's top assassin."

"Really?" Gou looked at Maki who was being crushed by his sister. '_No wonder I've been getting a weird feeling that someone was trying to kill me. Mom and dad would want to hear about this._'

"So, what happened out there?" Sun asked.

"It appears that Maya-chan and I need more training," said Gou. "We can't maintain GekiTouja on our own. Also…" He eyed Sun. "Thanks for the help."

"It was nothing," Sun said humbly.

"No, that scream was powerful," Gou said. He then got an idea. "I know! You should practice JyuKen too!"

"I should?" asked Sum.

Gou smiled, "And I know the perfect teacher for you. We need to get to SCRTC."

* * *

A few days later, the GaroLiner stopped in front of the SCRTC building. It was a sporting goods manufacturer and also a facility that trained students in the art of Kenpo, particularly the JyuKen style. This was where Sun would be evaluated.

Gou, Maya, Sun, Maki, Neko and Kenzaki stepped off, with the tiny girl riding on Sun's shoulder. Sun admired the large building. "Woah, so this is SCRTC."

"Yeah," nodded Gou. "Let's go inside." Before he could step forward, Kenzaki grabbed his shoulder. "Dad?"

"This meeting is for us, Maya-chan and your mother," said Kenzaki. "You should take Sun to meet Master Sharkie."

Gou realized what his father was getting at, "OK." He said to Sun, "Let's get back in the Liner."

"But I thought we were going to," Sun began, pointing at the building, "In there."

"Change of plans." He took hold of her hand, gently. "Shall we?"

Sun smiled and Maki scowled at the contact. They then entered the Liner which zoomed into the sky.

* * *

The Liner dropped Sun, Gou and Maki off on an island and this was where she would meet the most unusual of characters.

"There is Shakkin in training! The doing your best GekiJyu Shark-Ken! Sharkie Chan!"

Sun gaped as she saw this man-shark who wore old Chinese armor and carried two sabers in holsters flanking his hips. Despite the sharp teeth, he seemed like a rather nice fellow and quite cheerful. She turned to look at Gou and asked, "This…is one of your masters?"

"That's right," Gou nodded. "He's one of the seven Kensei (Fist Sages)."

"Kensei?"

Gou explained, "The masters of each of their fist styles. A long time ago there was a great war and the Kensei, in order to achieve victory, performed a forbidden Gekiwaza which made them stronger but at the cost of turning them into their present forms based on their fist styles."

"That's right!" said Sharkie cheerfully. "And I was told I was going to get a new student." He eyed Gou. "Gou, is it going to be you?"

"Um…no," Gou shook his head and placed a hand on Sun's shoulder. "It's her."

"Me?" Sun pointed to herself.

"Never seen her before," Sharkie looked Sun up and down. "Is she a JyuKen practitioner?"

"She's going to be," answered Gou. "That's why we called you since you're both 'fish of a fin'."

"Huh?" Sharkie scratched his head in confusion.

Gou whispered into Sun's ear, "Tell him."

"I'm a mermaid," confessed Sun.

Sharkie blinked and looked Sun up and down. He laughed cheerily. "Hey, I'm not joking!" she snapped angrily.

"I'm not laughing because I thought it was a joke!" Sharkie clapped. "It's because I've always wanted to train a mermaid in my JyuKen style!"

"Oh."

"Now, let's get you dressed properly. I doubt you can fight dressed in that," Sharkie pointed out. Sun was wearing a t-shirt and long skirt.

"Oh, OK," nodded Sun.

"Hey, what about me?" shouted Maki. She didn't like being ignored due to her size.

"And who is this little lady?" Sharkie asked, admiring Maki.

Maki growled at being called 'little'. She introduced herself, proudly, "Spiral Shell Maki! And don't you forget it!"

"My, what spirit!" Sharkie chuckled. "I like her! Now, let's start!"

"Um…what am I going to change into?" asked Sun and Gou handed her a box.

"I got it covered," he winked.

* * *

"UNCLE SHA-FU!!" Maya cheered as she glomped Master Sha-Fu. The cat-man fell on his back as Maya purred, sitting on top of him.

"Oh, Maya-chan," Sha-Fu chuckled. "I knew I sensed you coming."

"Maya-chan, get off Master Sha-Fu," Neko scolded and Maya pouted before getting off the Kensei and helping him up. "Now, apologize."

"Sorry, Uncle Sha-Fu," Maya apologized.

"Oh, it's alright," the cat-man chuckled. "I rather enjoy those glomp attacks of yours." He rubbed Maya's hair and she purred. "So, what do I owe the honor of this visit?"

"Well, it's urgent," spoke Kenzaki. "Gou and Maya tried to summon GekiTouja. At first it seemed alright but then they started losing control."

"GekiTouja?" Natsume Masaki spoke. She was Sha-Fu's assistant, an executive in SCRTC and head of the special development department which aided the GakiRangers. She basically took over after her mother, Miki, retired, and assists the new generation of Gekirangers. "Already?" She'd analyzed the twins Fierce Ki in the past and was surprised.

Sha-Fu spoke, "So they somehow summoned GekiTiger?" Neko and Kenzaki nodded. "I see. Well, your adopted father was able to form GekiTouja on his own. However, even if Gou-kun is able to use the same Violet Fierce Ki, he is still not as powerful. Even with Maya-chan's help, performing a JyuKen Gattai is not something they can accomplish by themselves."

"That's why we need another to join them," said Kenzaki. "To form the triangle: Heart, Body and Technique. Maya-chan already has Heart down."

"And Gou has Technique," added Neko. "We need a third to represent the Body aspect."

Sha-Fu rubbed the fur on his chin. "I see. Well, unfortunately, none of the other students are ready to use the Geki Changers."

"Well, we brought someone along with us," Kenzaki explaied. "Sun Seto." Kenzaki explained further.

"A mermaid?" Sha-Fu quirked an eyebrow. "No wonder I smell fish on you. Well, does she have what it takes?"

"She can handle herself pretty well," Neko answered, remembering Sun using her voice as a weapon in the form of a sonic blast as well as her skills with a katana. "It came with her upbringing." Being from a Yakuza family, Sun was tough as nails despite her softer appearance.

"So, what JyuKen style do you suggest?" Sha-Fu questioned, but he knew what the obvious answer would be.

"Gou already took Sun to meet Master Sharkie!" Maya said. "She's going to learn Shark-Ken from him."

* * *

Sharkie whistled as Sun sliced the practice dummy to pieces with her katana.

"I told you so," Gou spoke.

"I see that she already knows how to use a sword," Sharkie blinked.

Sun sheathed her sword. She was dressed in a white Chinese shirt with blue sleeves and the SCRTC emblem on her right breast. She wore a black skirt, blue socks and black shoes.

"Well then!" Sharkie clapped. "I guess it's time for training. She knows the basics already, right?"

"Oh, she does," Gou messaged his shoulder, remembering their sparring session. "She does…" He could still feel the aches. Maki had cheered on Sun to beat him up and Gou was getting the feeling that the assassin didn't like him. His father hadn't been pleased and confronted Gozaburou. He didn't know all the details, but the Seto Mansion had seen better days. Watching Sun, it was hard for Gou to believe that she grew up in a Yakuza environment. She was just so sweet and gentle but there was an old saying about that. Never judge a book by its cover. Sun had proven to him that she was as much as a fighter. She'd grasped the basics of JyuKen easily. Even Byakko was impressed.

* * *

Meanwhile, a brown and black figure with long black horns had just entered a toy store and at his appearance, the people screamed. The figure ignored them and went to the action figures. He carried a bag and started dumping items into it. One of the store's employees went to talk to the figure. "Hey, you have to pay for those, and get out of that costume. The figure turned, grabbed the man by the throat and threw him into the air. Luckily, a stuffed toy display broke his fall.

"Do not bother me, human," said the Antelope Imagin. "I am here to grant my contractor's wish." He punched into a glass case display and took the figures inside before stuffing them into the bag. "Heh, this will please my contractor.

* * *

The alarm in SCRTC sounded and Natsume reported, "There seems to be an attack going on at the Nagasumi Toy Store."

Maya gasped. "That's where I go to buy my stuffed animals." She raced to the door but was stopped by her parents' hands on her shoulders. "Mama? Papa?"

"Maya-chan, stay here," her father said.

"Let your father and I handle it," added Neko. They then ran off, leaving Maya, Sha-Fu and Natsume. Maya frowned, upset, but then felt a paw on her shoulder.

"Do not be upset, Maya-chan," Sha-Fu said in comfort. "They are only concerned for your wellbeing."

"I'm not a child," she muttered.

"I know you're not, Maya-sama," said Gouryugun. "But your Fierce Ki is still weak after what happened with your brother and GekiTouja. Rest now."

Sighing, Maya said, "OK. Gambatte, mama, papa."

* * *

Back on Sharkie Chan's island, Sun was making progress with the Geki Sabers. Her opponent was Gou, who was using Zanryujin's staff mode. Maki sat on a rock, cheering on her friend and watching gleefully as Gou got knocked on his rear. Sharkie was rubbing his chin, proud to see a new student advancing so quickly.

"Must be the mermaid in her. Mermaids are known to be very quick learners," said Sharkie.

Sun let out a shout as she slashed at Gou repeatedly, forcing her fiancé on the defensive. He saw an opening and swung his halberd to Sun's side, but she spun her wrist and blocked Zanryujin with one of the Sabers. With a smile, she kicked Gou backwards. Gou steadied himself and smirked.

"Sun-chan, you're doing great," said Gou.

"Arigatou," smiled Sun. Sharkie could see an aura rise up around her and taking the shape of…a shark.

"Interesting…" Sharkie grinned.

Suddenly, Gou froze when he heard his Gong Changer beeping.

* * *

Garoh (Hunter Form) and Ryukendo arrived at the scene as the Antelope Imagin was walking out with his ill gotten gains. They dismounted from their vehicles and stood in its way.

"Drop the loot and nobody gets hurt," said Ryukendo.

"_Well, nobody but you_," growled Garoh.

The Antelope Imagin gave them a glare with his dark green eyes and dropped the bag. Then, a pair of curved blades extended from his ankles and elbows. With a shout, he charged at the two armored warriors. Garoh configured his sword as Ryukendo gripped Gekiryuken.

"They always want to do it the hard way," said Ryukendo before the couple charged at their opponent.

* * *

Maya, Sha-Fu and Natsume watched as the Antelope Imagin, Garoh and Ryukendo fought. Maya flinched when one of the Imagin's ankle blades struck her mother in the chest before slashing her father across the back. It then went into a whirlwind of moves, slashing at the two armored fighters, causing sparks to fly. The door slid open and Maya, Maki and Gou arrived, just as the GaroLiner sped away behind the closing doors.

"Gao-chan! Sun-chan!" Maya spoke.

"We came as fast as we can," said Gou. "What's going on?"

"Your parents are having trouble against an Imagin," said Sha-Fu. "This does not look good for them."

Gou grimaced and said to Maya, "Let's go."

"Hai," Maya nodded.

"Wait," spoke Sun. "What about me?"

Gou gave Sun a grave look. "Sun-chan, I don't think…"

"Here," said Natsume, handing Sun a pair of Geki Changers, but they were blue instead of black. They still had orange stripes like the ones Maya wore. "These are for you."

"Boss," spoke Gou, shocked. "Are you sure?"

Sha-Fu said, "Oh, I believe that Sun is ready."

'But she's just a beginner!" Gou protested.

"Hey, Sun-sama can do anything!" Maki fumed.

"Sun-chan…" Gou looked towards the mermaid who had put on the Geki Changers. She gripped her fists.

"As you must know, GekiRed was also a beginner, but he has a heart filled with justice and an inner strength," said Sha-Fu to Gou and Maya. "Go now and do me proud."

Maya, Sun and Gou nodded before running out of the room. Maki rode on Sun's shoulder.

* * *

The fight had been taken to the rooftops after Ryukendo and Garoh chased after the Antelope Imagin. They were hurting but they were still able to endure.

"This bastard is tough," said Ryukendo.

"**Damn it**," said Garoh. "**Damn asshole won't stay still.**"

The Antelope Imagin chuckled before charging at Garoh and Ryukendo. The two armored warriors braces themselves when all of a sudden the GaroLiner sped by in between the Antelope Imagin and the two warriors. When it flew off, it left behind Maki, Sun, Maya and Gou.

"Kids," said Ryukendo. Maya went to her mother's side.

"Mama, are you alright?" she asked.

"I'll be fine," said Ryukendo. "You kids shouldn't be here."

"Dad, let us fight," said Gou. "Please."

"**What about her?**" spoke Garoh, pointing at Sun. "**She's a newbie.**"

Maki was about to make a retort when Sun shushed her. Maki gave a nod. Sun said, "Give me a chance."

Garoh thought over his options. Maybe this would let him see what Sun was truly capable of. "**OK, just don't die.**"

Sun nodded and put Maki down before she and Gou walk over to stand across from the Imagin. Maya joined them, eyes filled with determination.

"So, they're sending kids?" the Antelope Imagin chuckled. "Oh, this will be good."

"Maya-chan. Sun-chan, ikuze!" ordered Gou as he opened up is Gong Changer. The girls stood at his side, wearing their Geki Changers and at the ready. "Hibike! Howl of the Beasts!"

Sun and Maya, in unison, called out, "Tagire! Power of the Beasts!"

"Beast On!" the trio called out together before activating their Henshin devices.

In flashes of purple, pink and blue light, the three teens became clad in their respective suits. Sun's suit was aqua blue with black fin-like patterns on her sides and sleeves. Her helmet had a narrow black visor and a shark's fin on top.

Gou: "Excitement! My style, to the limit of my will! Iron Will! GekiViolet!"

Maya: "My claws will right all wrongs! Righteous Fury! GekiPink!"

Sun: "Written as Ningyo, pronounced as Ninkyo! Chivalrous Blade! GekiAqua!"

"JyuKen is the fist of justice! JyuKen Sentai! GekiRanger!" Sun/GekiAqua, Gou/GekiViolet and Maya/GekiPink shouted out together, thus becoming the new trio…the Neo GekiRangers.

The three Rangers charged at the Antelope Imagin. From their spot, Garoh and Ryukendo watched their children fight alongside their new teammate. Maki was sitting on Ryukendo's shoulder.

"Sun-sama," Maki looked worried. It was her job as Sun's bodyguard to protect her. It was also her job as a friend to make sure Sun was safe.

"Do you think they'll be able to handle themselves?" Ryukendo asked her husband.

"**They're our kids**," replied Garoh. "**You got doubts? They've defeated other monsters before.**"

"I know, but they are my kids so I can't help but worry."

"**If things get too difficult for them we'll jump in. In the mean time we'll just wait and see.**"

"OK…" Ryukendo reluctantly agreed.

"Geki Saber!" Sun called out as she summoned her twin sabers. She slashed the Antelope Imagin across the chest before she was violently slammed away. Gou caught her. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Gou nodded. He then let her go and shouted, "Zanryujin! Staff Mode!" He spun the halberd around and slashed the blades at the Imagin. The Antelope Imagin's body crackled with lightning and it shot a blast of it at Gou. Gou got zapped by electricity.

"Gouryugun!" Maya called out and aimed her weapon/partner at the Imagin before firing several shots at it. The Imagin recoiled from the shots. She charged ahead and smashed her fist into its chest. Gou kneed it in the gut, sending it staggering. Sun joined in and quickly used her Geki Sabers to slash the Imagin over and over again before she rushed ahead to land a double knee strike into its face.

"RanGeki!" Gou shouted out slashing at the Imagin with the energized crescent blades of his halberd.

"Roaring Cannon!" Maya shouted as Gou leapt out of the way. She fired a concentrated a beam of energy into the Imagin. She recovered from the recoil and shouted, "Sun-chan! Now!"

Sun combined her two Geki Sabers into a single weapon. Remembering her training with Master Sharkie Chan, she called on her new attack. "Gekiwaza…" She charged and called out, "NAMI NAMI ZAN!"

The Antelope Imagin was slashed repeatedly from all directions as Sun swung her combined Geki Saber at it. One final swipe caused the Imagin to fall on its back. Maya and Gou stood side by side.

"Archery Mode!" called Gou before Zanryujin changed from halberd to crossbow. He aimed. "Maya-chan, ready?"

"Ready, Gao-chan!" Maya shouted, aiming, "ROARING CANNON!"

"RANBU!"

The two blasts of energy smashed into the Imagin and caused it to explode in a fiery blaze. Sun watched as they successfully defeated the monster. The adrenaline rush was like nothing she'd ever experienced in her life. The thrill and the action made her feel so alive. "YATTA!" She hugged Gou tightly. "We did it!"

Ryukendo and Garoh approached the new trio and Maki gazed at her friend. "Sun-sama…"

"Maki-chan, looks like this is going to be fun," said Sun with a smile under her helmet.

Celebrations didn't last long as the Imagin's body reformed before he grew, transforming itself into a gigantic black and muscular humanoid with black fangs on its feline-like face, sharp spikes on its shoulders and tusks jutting out from its mouth. It let out a roar as it started to tear up buildings in its berserker rage.

Garoh was about to call the GaroLiner when he heard his son said, "Dad, let us handle this."

Garoh narrowed his eyes. "**Are you sure?**"

"Positive," Gou nodded. "Maya-shan, Sun-chan, let's do it!"

The girls gave him a nod and they all followed his lead. They leapt off the edge of the rood, much to Maki's horror. The three GekiRangers called out, "GEKIWAZA! RAI RAI JYU!"

Their aura glowed brightly and intensely before it flew off their bodies. The aura then formed into…

"GEKITIGER! GEKICHEETAH! GEKIJAGUAR!" the three called. "JYUKEN GATTAI!"

The three aura mecha combined, forming the humanoid mecha before absorbing the trio into himself. Sun now stood in the middle as Gou and Maya flanked her. They all, in unison, went into a stance, shouting, "GEKITOUJA! BURNING UP!"

The Gigandeath roared as it turned to face GekiTouja. It then lunged at the mecha, resulting in the two grappling. GekiTouja used its GekiJaguar leg to kick the Gigandeath in the stomach before swiping it across the face with his right fist. He then grabbed the Gigandeath by the tusks and went into a spin. When I meant spin, I meant GekiTouja's upper body spun around and around before throwing the Gigandeath onto the ground. As GekiTouja went to finish off the Gigandeath, he suddenly stiffened as red, blue and yellow lightning tan all over his body. He shuddered as he stumbled.

Maki looked worried, "What's happening?"

"Their Fierce Ki is being drained by this formation," Kenzaki said, worried.

In their cockpit, the Rangers screamed as the energy in their bodies felt like it was tearing them apart. "Ugh," Gou grunted. "This…is…not good!"

"Gao-chan, should we disengage?" asked Maya.

"We…we can't stop now," said Gou.

"But Sun-chan's in pain!"

"I'm fine," groaned Sun. "Let's finish this."

"But we need to call on replacement parts," said Gou. "Rai Rai Jyu, GekiWolf!"

Maya steadied herself and called, "Rar Rai Jyu, GekiCat."

On GekiTouja's body, GekiCheetah and GekiJaguar vanished before they were replaced by GekiWolf and GekiCat, respectively. GekiTouja had stabilized, but for how long? In this form, he was known as Neo GekiTouja.

The Gigandeath roared and lunged at the mecha but GekiTouja dodged to the side and chopped the monster in the back, forcing it down to the ground. It then grabbed it by the back of the neck before throwing it skywards.

"Sun, now!" shouted Gou. "Call on your GekiBeast!"

"OK!" Sun nodded before calling, "Rar Rai Jyu!"

Her aura flared and then shot upwards and out of GekiTouja. It grew, spread out, and reformed into a large blue shark. "GekiShark!" GekiShark then surged through the air and grabbed the Gigandeath in its jaws before plummeting down. It then let go and allowed gravity to finish the job. The Gigandeath hit the ground and caused the ground to shake on impact. GekiShark floated next to GekiTouja.

"JYUKEN ARMAMENT!" shouted Gou, Maya and Sun as GekiShark broke apart into three sections. The fins and tail combined with the arms and the head covered GekiTouja's like a helmet. The lower jaw of the shark's head lowered to reveal a new face that had a blue faceplate. The trio shouted out, "NEO GEKISHARKTOUJA! BURNING UP!" Now, that was a mouthful.

The Gigandeath got back to its feet and roared. The JyuKen mecha charged right back. It slashed the Gigandeath across with one of his bladed arms before slashing the monster repeatedly. He then jumped upwards.

"GEKIWAZA! DAI GAN GAN ZAN!"

The GekiJyuKen mecha did a nosedive and started to spin. The Gigandeath looked upwards and was plowed right through before exploding. Neo GekiSharkTouja jumped away from the explosion and landed on his knees before rising back to his feet. "NEO GEKISHARKTOUJA! WIN!"

* * *

Several weeks later, the GaroLiner made its stop in front of a large ship. It was a cruise liner. Several adults and teens were already at the port. Neko, Kenzaki, Gozaburou, Ren, Masa, Maya, Gou, Maki and Sun exited the time train.

"So, this will take us to your school?" asked Sun curiously.

"Yep," Gou nodded. "It's pretty comfy. It'll take us about a day to get to the island on that baby."

"I don't like it," grumbled Maya. "Ships make me seasick."

"Just don't eat anything when you're onboard," advised Gou. He eyed Gozaburou who was glaring at him. Gou glared back. It was obvious neither liked each other for their own reasons. Gozaburou didn't like Gou since he was 'stealing' his daughter away, and also because Gozaburou couldn't scare the boy. He was just too skilled and had fought monsters said to be scarier than the Yakuza boss.

"Sun, I'm going to miss you," said Ren Seto, who hugged her daughter.

"I'll miss you too, mother," said Sun. She then went to her father. "Father, I'm going to miss you too." She hugged her father whose eyes softened as he hugged his daughter to his large body.

"Oh, my little sunshine!" the man started to cry. It just seemed off for a Yakuza boss to cry like that but he was also a dad who loved his little princess so very much. He let go and ordered, "Maki, take care of Sun."

"OK, boss," Maki saluted.

Maya hugged both her parents goodbye while Gou and his father shook hands. "Gou, be a man and be the best."

"You know I will, dad," said Gou.

The three teens walked up the steps which led them onboard the ship with the other students. Things looked good for the Neo GekiRangers as they began their new lives together. Sun was going to a new school with her new fiancée and future sister-in-law and wouldn't need to hide her true nature because the school was for those with special powers. Still she had to keep the fact she was from a Yakuza family a secret.

Soon, the ship was ready to set sail. Parents bid their kids farewell as the ship departed and set off towards Titans Academy, where a new story was about to begin.

**THE END**


End file.
